These Are the Voyages... (episode)
| aArc0PrevPart = The Pegasus (episode) | aArc0NextPart = | nArc0PartNumber = 2 | nArc0PartCount = 2 }} In hopes of receiving some help before making a difficult personal decision, Commander William T. Riker of the Enterprise-D observes a holodeck simulation of the final mission of the original starship Enterprise, as commanded by Jonathan Archer, in the days immediately preceding the birth of the United Federation of Planets over two centuries earlier. (Series Finale) Summary Teaser In 2161, the bridge officers of the spacecraft have a casual discussion on the bridge of their ship, Captain Archer exiting from his ready room midway through the conversation. The officers mention both an upcoming ceremony – the signing of a charter between the members of an interstellar alliance, for which Archer is busy writing a speech – and the similarly imminent decommissioning of Enterprise, which Archer intends to postpone until after the charter has been signed. Following a vocal command that signals all senior officers to report to the bridge, a bearded William T. Riker – having been quietly sitting at Enterprise s engineering station, dressed as a 22nd century Starfleet ensign of the command division – states a directive for a computer to "freeze program"; the environment of Enterprise s bridge and the other officers therein are actually holograms, and Riker's instruction was to the computer of the real ship he is aboard. After Riker saves and ends the simulation, the resultant change in his surroundings and uniform reveal he is, in fact, serving as a Commander and is in the holodeck of the , which he promptly exits. Act One :"First officer's personal log, stardate 47457.1. With the unexpected arrival of Admiral Pressman, my old CO, I find myself in an awkward position. Counselor Troi has suggested I might get a few insights by calling up an historic holoprogram." On board the Enterprise-D, Riker is seated with Counselor Deanna Troi in the Ten Forward lounge. He is reluctant to speak about his personal dilemma, as it is highly classified. When Troi asks about the holoprogram she recommended, Riker admits he is unsure how the simulation will help him but the counselor sarcastically replies that that is why he runs a starship and why she is a counselor, to which Riker smiles. While later walking through a corridor, they continue to discuss the holoprogram, Troi advising Riker to skip ahead to when an Andorian contacts Enterprise and suggesting that he assume the sociable role of the vessel's chef, the only crewmember who came close to being a counselor on the ship back then. Riker agrees to remember Troi's advice. Arranging to have supper together, the pair depart, Riker stepping into a holodeck while Troi proceeds to a turbolift. On the simulated Enterprise bridge, Archer is shocked when Shran signals the ship, as the Andorian was believed to have died three years earlier. He says certain people, including Archer, had to think he was dead and appeals for Archer to repay a favor. As Riker watches from the engineering station, Archer wordily refuses to aid Shran, due to the closeness of the ceremony date, until the Andorian reveals that former associates of his have abducted his daughter. After Archer agrees to rendezvous with Shran, Riker freezes the program, advances it by an hour and switches it to objective mode. Passing through a door, he heads into the captain's ready room. There, Shran complains to the captain about his predicament, implying that the reason he faked his own death was due to the disreputableness of his former allies, who mistakenly believe he has stolen something of theirs and who have taken his daughter to Rigel X, a trading outpost with which Archer is familiar. Shran appeals for help with his daughter's recovery. In the captain's quarters, Riker witnesses Commander T'Pol object to the possibility of aiding Shran. Archer retorts to her objections, reminding T'Pol that Shran helped him gain access to the Xindi weapon and that she has never trusted Andorians. Ultimately, T'Pol relents. Archer asks her to visit the galley as the ship's chef is about to prepare the crew's final meal. After T'Pol exits, Archer assures Porthos that the chef has promised at least six varieties of cheese. Posing as Enterprise s chef, Riker has a lengthy conversation with T'Pol in the galley, who is unenthusiastic about both selecting a dish – although Riker has already begun to make plomeek broth for her – and the ship's detour. Riker defends Archer's decision to help Shran, assuring T'Pol that the vessel likely won't miss the ceremony. In response to Riker inquiring if she misses "Trip" Tucker, T'Pol is at first unforthcoming, saying that their intimate relationship has been over for six years, but eventually remarks that – as a Vulcan – she does not miss people. She and Riker discuss Trip's loyal relationship with Archer. T'Pol admits that, during her service aboard Enterprise, she has come to embrace the Human crew's illogical favorance for instincts over automatic compliance with orders, an insight for which Riker is grateful; freezing the program, he kisses T'Pol on the cheek and thanks her. Act Two In the Enterprise-D's observation lounge, Riker is reviewing the crew complement of the when Troi enters. She soon senses that he is upset about an incident wherein most the vessel's crew died, but he is standoffish until they change the subject, he telling her of his progress on the holodeck. Troi is unfamiliar with the NX-class Enterprise, so Riker invites her to the simulation. The couple survey Archer's ready room and the bridge, with both areas empty, the duo commenting on the differences between the vessel and their own ship. As they pace through a corridor, Riker – much to Troi's approval – adds crew members to the simulation. In Engineering, Lieutenant Reed worries, to Trip, about the mission on Rigel X. Although Trip is still conducting maintenance tasks, Reed questions the necessity of doing so since NX-01 is about to be mothballed, but Trip says he wants to, noting that he practically built the engine. He and Reed nostalgically remark on the end of their assignment. Watching them exit, Troi tells Riker she is saddened by Trip's unawareness that he wouldn't return from the mission. The search effort is then plotted in the ship's situation room. Shran indicates where his daughter, Talla, is reportedly being held and talks with T'Pol, who has created a fabrication of the Tenebian amethyst Shran is accused of stealing. Troi freezes the program, opines that Archer is "cute" and leaves for an appointment with Reginald Barclay. Riker forwards the simulation to when Enterprise reaches Rigel X and has the simulation stay in objective mode. As Archer is about to lead an away mission there, Tucker tries to convince him to stay aboard, worrying for his safety. Archer insists otherwise, however, noting that Rigel X both was the first and will be the last place visited by Enterprise. On a en route to the planet's surface, Riker listens – dressed as a MACO – as T'Pol recounts to Trip that the chef spoke about them. She hesitantly broaches the topic of their former relationship, admitting that she hasn't considered it in a long time. She also worries that they may never see each other again but Trip is adamant that they won't lose contact. With the shuttlepod encountering slight turbulence, T'Pol says that, no matter what, she will miss him. Once Archer – in another shuttlepod – reports that Shran has made contact with his daughter's abductors, the shuttlepods begin their final descent to the planet. Shran and T'Pol later meet with the kidnappers and speak to the group's alien leader, who is highly suspicious of the newcomers. Disdainful of Shran, the alien leader oversees that Talla is brought out, Shran finding that she is unharmed and merely hungry. He presents the amethyst and the leader surrenders Talla, who is excited to be reunited with Shran but – on his instruction – accompanies T'Pol away. The away team, having been hiding on catwalks high above, use the fabricated amethyst to dazzle the aliens with brilliant flashes, allowing Shran to flee. A battle ensues, despite Reed warning the aliens to stand still. The leader causes the catwalk below Trip to give way but, while Reed stuns the alien, Trip is pulled to safety by Archer, the pair exchanging friendly sentiments pertaining to Trip's recovery. Act Three The team arrives in Enterprise s launch bay, Archer having agreed to escort Shran and Talla away from the alien pirates. Shran mentions that the aliens' ship can barely maintain warp factor two and Talla thanks the captain, referring to him as "pink skin." Alone together, Trip and Archer humorously allude to Trip's near-fall, both officers thankful that the captain went on the mission. As the Enterprise-D enters an asteroid field, Data contacts Troi's quarters, eager to continue a discussion. He misinterprets her use of the phrase "rain check" but she explains they will talk later. Troi is visited by Riker, who is worried that the ship will soon find the Pegasus but that he is still undecided about his dilemma. Confidentially, he confesses that the Pegasus was equipped with a prototype cloaking device (outlawed by the Treaty of Algeron), that the ship's disaster was due to a test of the cloak and that Pressman, the craft's former captain, intends to continue the experiment. Riker criticizes the project but, sworn to secrecy, he is insecure about alerting Captain Picard to it. Troi is confident Riker will make the right choice but he is less sure of himself. Again acting as Enterprise s chef, Riker consecutively consults Reed, Ensigns Sato and Mayweather, as well as Dr. Phlox, asking them about Trip while they help knead dough. At one point, Riker accidentally refers to Archer as "Picard" but then corrects himself. Archer and Tucker are in the captain's mess. They consider the planetary alliance, including its uneasy beginnings, and the upcoming ceremony. With an historically significant bottle of whiskey, given to Archer's father Henry by Zefram Cochrane, the holograms toast to "the next generation." After the vessel shudders, Archer – watched by Riker – learns from T'Pol on the bridge that a small, unidentified craft is attacking Enterprise. Hearing an intruder alert, Archer and Trip rush to confront the invaders: they are the same aliens who captured Talla but have now come for both her and Shran. Archer and Trip are puzzled, due to Shran having said the aliens' ship was extremely slow. The captain claims that Shran has already left but the alien leader isn't fooled by the attempt at deception. Following an order from the leader for Archer to be killed, Trip steps forward, insisting that he can take the alien horde to Shran but asks that the captain – who struggles to stop Trip interfering – is quietened, so one of the aliens knocks Archer unconscious with a rifle butt. Trip arranges with the impatient and anxious alien leader that he will bring Shran to them. The engineer then leads the aliens into a small room that he identifies as a comm station. Bluntly announcing that they can go straight to Hell, he connects two plasma relays, sparking an explosion that downs the intruders. Archer regains consciousness and works his way through the debris in search of Trip while Riker watches. He continues to observe in sickbay, as a badly injured Trip converses with Archer, apologizing for having had him knocked out cold and expressing enthusiasm for the fact that Enterprise will make it to the ceremony on time. Thanks to a hurrying Phlox, Trip, giving Archer a reassuring smile, is moved into the imaging chamber. Phlox looks grimly at the captain. Act Four A somber T'Pol is packing away personal effects from Trip's quarters when Archer arrives, although she politely refuses help from him. Archer lets her know that Trip's parents will be coming to the ceremony and hands T'Pol a figurine of Frankenstein's monster to pack. T'Pol expresses an eagerness to meet Trip's parents, who Archer describes as eccentric. The holographic duplicate of Archer nears a mirror in which Riker is reflected but the hologram does not see him. T'Pol and Archer agree that T'Pol's mother was also eccentric. Archer tries to explain to T'Pol the often contradictory nature of emotions. He also recounts how, when he took command of Enterprise a decade earlier, he had the mindset of an explorer, whereas now – faced with Trip's death – he has to make a speech about how worthwhile the voyage has been. T'Pol interjects that Trip would be most eager to agree it has been worthwhile. Riker later visits an event that chronologically took place while the ship was heading to pick up Shran, about an hour before T'Pol's visit to the galley; Trip now arrives there to talk with Riker, who has resumed the role of chef. The pair make small talk about the crew's final meal. Trip details the extremely trusting relationship he has with Archer. Leaving to do some packing, Trip wonders what the chef will do, following the ship's return to Earth. Riker is unsure but Trip is confident that the chef will make the right choice. A large crowd is gathered in an auditorium wherein Reed, Sato and Mayweather have been assigned seats that Reed complains about. The trio discuss the career plans of Mayweather and Archer, after which Reed says he – like Mayweather – is planning to stay with Archer. In a waiting area backstage, Archer prepares to present his speech, while both T'Pol and Phlox try to bolster his confidence. Phlox notes that there are visiting dignitaries from eighteen different worlds and is certain it won't be long before the alliance expands. He then gives the captain a wide grin before heading to meet with his three wives, who are in the audience. T'Pol, on the other hand, prefers to remain backstage, influencing Archer to remark that she has never liked crowds. Just before he heads out to greet the masses, T'Pol comments that he looks very heroic and Archer turns back to embrace her in a hug. As he strides to the central platform, the spectators applaud and Riker walks up to Troi, watching from a balcony above the crowd. They agree that, although Archer is understandably nervous, he will be fine. Troi considers the historical importance of the event, mentioning that the alliance would lead to the Federation, and Riker finally decides that he is ready to speak with Captain Picard, so the pair subsequently leave the holodeck. Captains Picard, Kirk and Archer can be heard taking turns paraphrasing Zefram Cochrane as all three Enterprise''s each captain first commanded continue their journeys. :"''Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship ''Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange, new worlds; to seek out new life and new civilizations; to boldly go where no man has gone before." Memorable quotes "''Here's to the ''next generation." : - '''Archer', during a toast with Trip "You have to help me... it's my little girl." : - Shran, pleading with Archer to help him rescue Talla "All good things..." : - Malcolm, referring to the approaching end of the NX-01's voyages after ten years in space (also a nod to TNG's last episode) "Our brig is bigger than this!" : - Riker about Captain Archer's Ready Room "No fish tank." "How could Archer survive without a fish tank?" : - Riker and Troi on the decor of Captain Archer's Ready Room "Thanks, pink skin." : - Talla "Signing documents are easy. Training a new engineer... that can be a real pain in the ass." : - Archer, to Tucker "This is a special bottle of whiskey. Zefram Cochrane gave it to my father the day they broke ground at the Warp Five Complex." "And here we are... toasting to warp seven." : - Archer explaining the significance of the drink he shares with Trip "It's sad. Commander Tucker had no idea he wouldn't make it back." : - Deanna Troi "Thanks, boss!" "Any time." : - Trip and Archer "It's the biggest day of ''our lives." "''I hate to contradict you, captain. You're the man they're waiting to see." : - Archer talking to Trip about the speech he is preparing to give at the signing of the Charter "Data to Counselor Troi." "Yes, Data?" "I was wondering if now may be the appropriate time to discuss the long-term effects of space travel on my positronic net." "Can I give you a rain check?" "You may... check me for rain if you wish Counselor, but I assure you I have no water in my..." "Data, I'll get back to you." : - Data discusses his issues with Troi over the com "You can all go straight to Hell!" : - Trip to the alien criminals before he blows them up "Did Trip ever take a swing at Picard?" "At who?" "Archer... Captain Archer?" : - Riker and holographic Mayweather, while cooking in Enterprise s galley "Just beyond the next planet, just beyond the next star..." : - Archer to T'Pol (a nod to Kirk's final words borrowed from "Peter Pan" in ) "I'm sure you'll make the right choice." : - Tucker, to Riker "I think I'm ready to talk to Captain Picard. I should've done it a long time ago." "So I guess we're through here." "I guess we are. Computer, end program." : - William Riker and Deanna Troi "Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship ''Enterprise. Its continuing mission..." :"...to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life, and new civilizations..." ::"...to boldly go where no man has gone before." : - '''Captain Jean-Luc Picard', Captain James T. Kirk, and Captain Jonathan Archer Background information *This is the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. It is the first series finale since that is not a feature-length episode. *This episode marked the end of a constant Star Trek series production run that started with the beginning of Star Trek: The Next Generation in 1987. *The 22nd century events of this episode actually take place on the holodeck of the USS Enterprise-D in 2370, during the episode . *This is the only series finale in the Star Trek franchise where the actual ensemble crew of the series do not appear, but rather, their holographic copies. *Rick Berman described this episode as a "valentine to the fans". *This episode takes its name from the opening narrations in episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series, The Animated Series and The Next Generation. *This episode marks the first appearance of a Starfleet holodeck since . *This episode was reported to have been written as a possible finale for the show's third season, had the series not been renewed. According to Enterprise producer Mike Sussman, however, while the idea for this episode was conceived during that year, the episode was not written until season 4. http://www.treknation.com/interviews/mike_sussman.shtml *According to Rick Berman, this episode would have been the fourth season finale even if the series had been picked up for a fifth season. He did state, however, that if the series had been renewed, Tucker would still have been killed off because the episode flashed forward in time and so when the show came back for the new season, Tucker would still have been alive. In later interviews, Berman said that if the show had been renewed, several story elements, including Tucker's death, would likely have been changed. http://www.trektoday.com/news/250705_01.shtml *This is the first appearance of the since its destruction in . *As mentioned by Archer, Rigel X was also the first place Enterprise visited in "Broken Bow". *The only exterior shot of the NX-01 Enterprise in this episode appears in the closing montage. *An early draft of the script ended with Riker and Troi exiting the holodeck, followed by a shot of the Enterprise-D moving off into the asteroid field. Writer/Producer Mike Sussman suggested the final montage sequence as a way of honoring all three Starship Enterprise-based series: Star Trek, The Next Generation, and Enterprise. The montage also allowed the prequel series to end on a more appropriate image – Archer's ship soaring majestically toward a nebula. (Information provided by Mike Sussman) *Several costumes and props from this episode were sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction on eBay, including Dave Rossi's suit and the Tenebian amethyst. *This episode establishes the NX-01 still exists in the 24th century within a Starfleet museum. *This episode contains the first use of remastered footage from TNG, specifically from the episode , for use during the scene in Ten Forward. Also, unlike the remastered collection of TNG which was released in the 4:3 aspect ratio, this footage was shown in 16:9. Cast and Crew *Scott Bakula (Jonathan Archer), Jolene Blalock (T'Pol), and Connor Trinneer (Charles Tucker III) are the only actors to appear in every episode of the series. *Porthos is the only character, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the pilot . *This episode features five actors who previously appeared in a Star Trek finale: Majel Barrett appeared in and , Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis and Brent Spiner also all appeared in and Jeffrey Combs appeared in . Additionally, William Shatner ( , ) and Patrick Stewart ( ) appear through archive voice-overs at the end of the episode. *With the addition of this episode, Jonathan Frakes has appeared in all of the live-action Star Trek spin-offs. In The Next Generation and Voyager s , he featured as Commander William T. Riker. In DS9's , he reprised his role from TNG's as Thomas Riker. *With their performances in this episode, Jonathan Frakes (Commander William T. Riker) and Marina Sirtis (Counselor Deanna Troi) join an exclusive club of actors who have played the same character in three different live-action Star Trek series. The only other actors to do so are Armin Shimerman (Quark), John de Lancie (Q), Michael Ansara (Kang), Mark Allen Shepherd (Morn) and Richard Poe (Gul Evek). If you include archive footage (as used in ) and voice-overs, this episode also adds William Shatner (Kirk) and Patrick Stewart (Picard) to an extended list that also includes Leonard Nimoy (Spock), DeForest Kelley (McCoy), and James Doohan (Scotty). *Brent Spiner provides his voice as Lt. Commander Data, but does not actually appear in this episode. *In addition to the appearances of Frakes and Sirtis and Spiner's voice cameo, background actor David Keith Anderson appears in Ten Forward. Anderson was a frequent (uncredited) background actor in Star Trek: The Next Generation, including "The Pegasus"; his character was named in other episodes as Ensign Armstrong. Anderson also served as a stand-in for Anthony Montgomery. *Allan Kroeker previously directed the final episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. *Much of the Pegasus crew manifest viewed by Riker comprises the names and photos of the show's production personnel, such as Ronald B. Moore and Dawn Velazquez. *The attendants at the ceremony seated around Sato, Reed and Mayweather consist of behind-the-scenes personnel dressed in Starfleet or civilian garb. This mirrors the final episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, in which various cast and crew members made cameos as customers at Vic's lounge during the celebration of the Federation's victory in the Dominion War. *This episode marks the final contribution to the Star Trek franchise from Rick Berman. (Brannon Braga later wrote the story for the comic book series Star Trek: The Next Generation - Hive.) Dialogue *The series pilot, , begins with the line "... where no man has gone before", spoken by a young Jonathan Archer. This episode, the series finale, ends with the line "... where no man has gone before", also spoken by Archer. *While discussing the decommission of the NX-01 Enterprise with Tucker, Reed announces This was a reference to the title of the finale of TNG. *While drinking to the warp 7 engine with Tucker, Captain Archer toasts "Here's to the next generation", another reference to the episode's involvement with the TNG series. *After the captain saves Tucker's life, the engineer thanks Archer by referring to him as "boss". is the only other episode in the series in which that word is used. In "Broken Bow", a crewman named Fletcher offered Tucker a seat in the mess hall, but the engineer continued through the room, stating, "Dinner with the boss tonight". *The ceremony witnessed at the end of the episode may not be the signing of the Federation Charter, as is commonly believed, but rather the signing of the charter ratifying the Coalition of Planets, which soon led to the formation of the United Federation of Planets. This is evidenced by Troi's remark to Riker that "this alliance will give birth to the Federation." Alternatively, Troi's remark may simply be referring to the contemporary, 24th Century Federation, which is a far larger, more developed galactic union than the one being born & depicted here. From this point of view, Troi is fascinated by the fact that such a relatively small alliance grows into the Federation she knows. Sets *The second NX-class starship, , had columns installed on the bridge that Enterprise did not have at the time. In this episode, similar columns can be seen on Enterprise s bridge. *Some of the computer monitors on the bridge are showing graphics that resemble more closely some of the computer panels of the original series' Enterprise. *A box-like computer console can be seen on the left side of the captain's chair, a possible precursor to the duotronic computer consoles found on 23rd century Federation starships. *The holodeck, Ten Forward lounge, senior officer quarters, and a stretch of Enterprise-D corridor were recreated for this episode from scratch. The observation lounge set is mostly the original set restored to its form as seen in seasons 5-7, after having served, in a revamped form, as the Enterprise-E observation lounge in and . The establishing shot of Ten Forward after the teaser was taken from the episode , as Reittan Grax can briefly be seen talking to Picard. Continuity *Whereas the majority of ENT Season 4 was either set in 2154 or 2155, the 22nd century events of this episode took a relatively major leap in time, to 2161. This was noted at the start of the episode's final draft script, which stated, "Although we don't know it yet, it's six years later. We should notice subtle differences in our characters, their uniforms and our sets." Hence, the script did not outrightly reveal these events were actually set on the holodeck of the Enterprise-D. *In this episode it is revealed that Shran had a daughter with Jhamel, an Aenar female whom the Andorian met in . *In , members of Starfleet stationed on Earth, including Archer and Tucker, wear a Starfleet symbol on their left shoulder. In this episode, the crew of Enterprise wear the same symbol on their right shoulder, with the starship's symbol on their left. *Epaulets are introduced in this episode, similar to those shown in . *Also in "First Flight", a flashback scene to 2143 shows Archer meeting Tucker for the first time. In this episode, Mayweather tells Riker that the captain and engineer have known each other for approximately twenty years, which seems to correlate with their initial encounter eighteen years prior to this episode. * Near the end of the episode, T'Pol tries to straighten Archer's collar before the ceremony. In , a similar scene shows Dr. Beverly Crusher attempting to help Captain Picard with his collar before a meeting with an Evora delegation. T'Pol also similarly tries to adjust Archer's attire in . *Previous Enterprise episodes referenced in this episode are , , , , , , and . In a more subtle reference, Trip's figure of Frankenstein's monster which T'Pol examines is an allusion to the second season episode , in which Trip persuades T'Pol to watch various Frankenstein movies with him. *The holodeck in this episode creates a holographic 22nd century Starfleet uniform over Riker's 24th century uniform. In previous appearances, the Enterprise-D's holodeck is never shown to have this capacity (the Enterprise-E does), and crew are frequently seen dressed in character while on their way to and from the holodeck. When they are interrupted, they sometimes resume their duties while in costume as seen in and . *Riker posing as the seems to echo several TNG episodes (such as ) where Riker mentions his interest in cooking. "The Pegasus" *As noted in the section above, this episode is set during the Next Generation episode . However, the actors who appear in both episodes – Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis – have obviously aged in real life since the TNG episode was made over a decade before this episode. As a result, the characters they portray also seem significantly older. Also, Sirtis' character, Deanna Troi, wears a completely different hair style and a uniform that is more blue in the earlier episode and more green here. Frakes is noticeably heavier than he was in and Sirtis speaks here with a heavier English accent than she ever did in Next Generation. *During Season 7 of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Troi's hairstyle was achieved with a combination of Marina Sirtis' own copper highlighted hair, and a long wavy hair piece. Sirtis has commented that when she went into make-up for "These Are The Voyages", she asked about Troi's hair style. The make-up team realized that Sirtis' real hair no longer matched the Season 7 hair piece and that the original, expensive hair piece used was missing. Resultantly, a full wig was hastily found and styled, one which Sirtis hated. This is why Troi's hairstyle in this episode does not match that as the seen in . Sirtis has stated that, subsequently, she discovered that she herself had kept her Troi hair pieces and only found them several years later. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QOvw-WD6Lg&list=PLF525415819FD9296 Interestingly, the wig Sirtis wore in this episode is styled with bangs. However, during season 7 of Next Generation, Troi never wore her hair with bangs whilst she wore her duty uniform. *The Next Generation episode uses models for footage of the Enterprise-D, but the ship is completely digital in this episode. Also as a result of advances in technology, the TNG episode was shot on film, but this episode was filmed with high-definition digital video, noticeably affecting the episode's look. * The digital Enterprise model has all three of its impulse engines illuminated at all times. Previous models normally had only the impulse engine on the stardrive section illuminated, with saucer engines used only when the saucer was separated. *Both episodes have one log entry each, both apparently recorded on stardate 47457.1. However, Riker's log entry in this episode is heard when the Enterprise-D is traveling freely through space. Picard notates his log entry when the starship is trapped inside an asteroid. Riker uses his log to note that Admiral Pressman has arrived on board the ship. Pressman (Terry O'Quinn) appears in the TNG episode, but does not here. *One of the first scenes in this episode is set in the Ten Forward lounge aboard the Enterprise-D. In the TNG episode, Riker speaks to Admiral Pressman in Ten Forward. The admiral tells him that Starfleet Intelligence is hoping to continue experimenting with a prototype cloaking device aboard the starship Pegasus if the Enterprise-D manages to find the ship. In this episode, Riker tells Troi of Pressman's news in her quarters. *In this episode, in the observation lounge aboard the Enterprise-D, Troi asks Riker how he feels about the recent discovery that the Pegasus was not destroyed, as had previously been thought. Riker is told that the Pegasus was not destroyed in the earlier episode, moments after Pressman beams aboard the Enterprise-D. *In this episode, Riker and Troi visit the holographic re-creation of the Captain's ready room aboard the NX-class Enterprise. There, Riker remarks that the room is smaller than the Enterprise-D's brig. Riker ends up in that room at the end of the earlier episode, although Picard releases him at the very end. *In "The Pegasus", Riker tells Pressman that, "A lot of things can change in twelve years, admiral." Here, Troi tells Riker that, "A lot of things change in two hundred years." *In this episode, the Enterprise-D enters an asteroid field that the ship explores in the TNG episode. *In her quarters, Troi receives a communication from Data. Although only his voice is heard, Data frequently appears in the TNG episode. *In this episode, Riker discusses the Pegasus with Troi and asks what she knows about the Treaty of Algeron. She replies that the treaty was signed in 2311 and that it redefined the Romulan Neutral Zone. Riker adds that the treaty "outlawed the use of cloaking technology on Starfleet vessels". When Picard finds out about the Pegasus in the TNG episode, he explains that "in the Treaty of Algeron, the Federation specifically agreed not to develop cloaking technology." The captain later charges Pressman with violation of that treaty before ordering the admiral's arrest. *Pressman mentions that the Federation gave up cloaking technology 60 years ago which seems to imply that the Treaty of Algeron was signed in 2310 possibly after the Tomed Incident mentioned by Data in "The Neutral Zone" late 2364 that happened 53 years 4 months 7 days ago but didn't come into effect until 2311. This is like real world treaties though signed and ratified take time to be implemented by the signing parties. *Riker's decision at the end of the episode is different from that seen in the episode "Pegasus". In "These Are the Voyages...", Riker leaves the holodeck, full of resolve, to speak with Captain Picard about Pressman and the illegal cloaking device. In the original version of the "Pegasus", however, Riker only admits to what he and Pressman did after he is backed into a corner when the Enterprise is trapped inside an asteroid. It is possible, however, that the Pegasus was located before Riker could speak with Picard. Production *Shooting on this episode began late on , after a good part of the day had been spent wrapping up the filming of the previous episode, . *Principal photography lasted eight days, rather than the usual seven, concluding on – which also happened to be Jolene Blalock's thirtieth birthday. Blalock and Scott Bakula were the last of the principal cast to be released; the scene in which their characters embrace and Captain Archer climbs the steps to enter the auditorium to deliver his speech was the last scene to be filmed. *Although principal photography ended on 5 March, Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis had to return on 9 March to complete several greenscreen shots. Reception *Speaking at the 2007 ''Star Trek'' convention in Las Vegas, co-writer Brannon Braga admitted he had "regrets" about this episode. He explained that he and Rick Berman were attempting to "send a valentine to all the ''Star Trek shows,"'' and that "Enterprise just happened to be the show on at the time." He believed the episode "had some great stuff in it" and that "it was a cool concept," but overall, however, he found it to be "languid" and "not a complete success." *In response to fan criticisms, series producer Manny Coto stated that he personally considered this episode to be a coda rather than the true finale of the series. Both he and fellow series producer Mike Sussman consider the two-part story "Demons" and "Terra Prime" that precede this installment to be the actual finale of the Enterprise storyline. http://www.trektoday.com/news/100505_01.shtmlhttp://www.treknation.com/interviews/mike_sussman.shtml *In 2008, Brannon Braga, recalling the episode and its reaction stated, "I don't think it's ever going to be a beloved episode." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYNVLxqfT4Q&feature=related Similarly, Rick Berman stated in 2011 that the episode was a failure and claimed that he never would have produced it if he had known what the reaction to it would be. *At a 2009 Star Trek convention, Jonathan Frakes simply said this episode "stinks." *In contrast, Dominic Keating has stated, "I loved it. I've said this at the conventions many times, but I had no issue with it." Keating remarked that he greatly enjoyed his scenes with Frakes and Sirtis. He admitted, "I thought that device they used in order to include them was a bit clunky...But once you've gotten past that, it was fine. And fair dues to Brannon and Rick, they were winding up 17 years of their take on the series. It wasn't just our four years. They'd done a lot more stuff prior to us. So I thought it was fair enough." *John Billingsley took a more neutral position. In a interview, he commented "I wasn't wild about the last episode, but as is often the case I think probably more is made of these things than should be. It, arguably, should have been more about our stories than The Next Generation's cast, and I think people who were a little put out perhaps had a point." He added, "It seemed to me from things that I've read or heard that people's reactions were a little over the top. I also think they were on some level trying to find a way to say goodbye, or at least goodbye for now, to the entire franchise, and to that extent I could understand what the thought process was in wanting to bring in some of the Next Gen characters." http://www.trektoday.com/interviews/john_billingsley_may06.shtml * In an interview with The Toronto Star in 2005, Jolene Blalock states that she doesn't "know where to begin with that one...the final episode is...appalling." http://www.trektoday.com/news/070305_02.shtml * Appearing on the TrekTrak show at DragonCon, where LeVar Burton and Marina Sirtis were interviewed, the latter stated "Personally I thought it was a good episode; I just didn't think it was a good last episode." http://www.trektoday.com/news/270905_01.shtml * In , eight years after the airing of this episode, Brannon Braga apologized to the entire cast of Enterprise for it and said he thought Rick Berman and himself made a "narcissistic move" in trying to make the episode a "valentine" to Star Trek. He also called it "a crappy episode." (ENT Season 2 Blu-ray "In Conversation: The First Crew" special feature) * One year later, Braga dined even further on ashes, when he stated at the 2014 VegasCon, "The final episode of ''Enterprise was an idiotic move on my part. I thought it would be cool to do a valentine to all of Star Trek. To me there was something really post-modern about the idea of saying this was an episode of Next Generation you have never seen – where they go on the holodeck with their heroes aboard Enterprise. It sounded good in my head – what ended up airing was really bad and not successful completely. It should have been Enterprise s finale – it was a misstep," having added, "''The ''Enterprise actors? They hated it. It was the only time Scott Bakula got pissed off at me." * This episode received ''Star Trek 101's "Spock's Brain" Award for Worst Episode of Enterprise. Notes * This is the third of only three occurrences of one series' credit style appearing over the sets of another, specifically the white ENT style over reconstructed sets of TNG. The first is in and the second in . The appears during the credit sequence of , without a credit overlay. Apocrypha * An Enterprise novel, Last Full Measure (written by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin) reveals that Trip Tucker did not actually die in this episode. The authors used the fact that the only appearances of the Enterprise characters in this episode were in historical hologram form to claim that the program Riker views is a fabrication. The true events of what really took place and what happened to Tucker are revealed in another Enterprise novel, The Good That Men Do (also written by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin). The book has an aged Nog revealing to Jake Sisko, that because of the collapse of Section 31 in the early 25th century, information about the true events of the founding of the Coalition has only now been revealed and it shows that what has been generally known is actually a cover-up of the true events. Several events of "These Are the Voyages..." are depicted as happening only months after "Terra Prime." The two old friends also note a laundry list of inconsistencies in the original holo program, many of which were pointed out by Enterprise fans immediately after viewing. Amongst the more obvious ones are: the ship's lack of transfers or promotions during the intervening years; no deaths, transfers or ship modifications during the Romulan war which is never mentioned; the criminals/pirates with a warp 2 capable ship, that somehow catches up with the warp 5 Enterprise; and the complete lack of MACOs or security officers challenging the pirates as they stalk the corridors of the ship with impunity. * The story and the eventual declaration of war against the Romulans is carried on in the novel, . * Since the introduction of Section 31 into the Star Trek lore, many fans have speculated that it was involved with the Pegasus experiments. This episode may confirm this. Riker has a line in Troi's quarters where he says the cloak was developed by "a secret group in Starfleet Security". DVD releases * As part of the ENT Season 4 DVD. * As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log collection. Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer (hologram) *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox (hologram) *Jolene Blalock as Commander T'Pol (hologram) *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed (hologram) *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather (hologram) *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato (hologram) *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III (hologram) Guest stars *Jeffrey Combs as Shran (hologram) *Jonathan Schmock as an Alien (hologram) Special guest appearance By *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Co-stars *Solomon Burke, Jr. as an Ensign (hologram) *Jef Ayres as a Med Tech (hologram) *Jasmine Anthony as Talla (hologram) *Majel Barrett as the Computer Voice *E. Michael Fincke as an Engineer (hologram) Uncredited co-stars * David Keith Anderson as Armstrong * Geneviere Anderson as an operations division ensign * Melanie Balmos as ''Enterprise''-D operations division officer * Mark Correy as Alex * Daphney Dameraux as operations division ensign * Evan English as Tanner * Henry Farnam as command division crewman * E. Michael Fincke as M. Fincke * Glen Hambly as operations division ensign * Roy Joaquin as science division crewman * Andrew MacBeth as E. Hamboyan * Bob Rivers as command division lieutenant * Cesar Rodriguez as science division lieutenant * Lincoln Simonds as alien criminal * Brent Spiner as Data (voice) * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard (archive voiceover) * William Shatner as James T. Kirk (archive voiceover) * John Tagamolila as ''Enterprise''-D operations division officer * Terry Virts as T. Virts * John Wan as operations division crewman * Cricket Yee as science divsion crewman ; Civilian ceremony attendees * André Bormanis as a civilian ceremony attendee * Amy Kate Connolly as a civilian ceremony attendee * Juan Fernandez as a civilian ceremony attendee * Dieter Horneman as a civilian ceremony attendee * Lili Malkin as a civilian ceremony attendee * Larry Nemecek as a civilian ceremony attendee * Amanda Pooley as a civilian ceremony attendee * J.R. Quinonez as a civilian ceremony attendee * Judith Reeves-Stevens as a civilian ceremony attendee * Donna Rooney as a civilian ceremony attendee * Dave Rossi as a civilian ceremony attendee * Richard Sarstedt as a civilian ceremony attendee * Pablo Soriano as a civilian ceremony attendee * David G. Trotti as a civilian ceremony attendee ;Earth Starfleet ceremony attendees * Manny Coto as a vice admiral * Doug Drexler as an ensign * April Jacobson as A. Jacobson * Macarena Lovemore as a crewman * Yumi Mizui as a crewman * Mike O'Halloran as an ensign * Garfield Reeves-Stevens as a commander * Ator Tamras as a science division ensign * Wanda Willis as W. Willis * Edward Zoellner as R. Wilcox Stand-ins * David Keith Anderson as stand-in for Anthony Montgomery * Evan English as stand-in for Dominic Keating * Melissa Vinicor as stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Cricket Yee as stand-in for Linda Park Timeline ;2151 :Enterprise (NX-01) is launched under command of Jonathan Archer; its first planetary visit is Rigel X. ;2156 :Talla is born to Jhamel and Shran. General Shran subsequently leaves the Andorian Imperial Guard, despite having been branded a hero. ;2158 :Shran fakes his own death to protect his family from criminals; business partners who believe he stole the Tenebian amethyst. ;2160 :When located by his former associates, Shran flees with his family. ;2161 *Talla is kidnapped as Shran sleeps in the next room. Shran contacts the Enterprise to assist in the rescue of his daughter. The mission is a success, but the kidnappers manage to board Enterprise. Trip Tucker sacrifices his own life to save his captain. *Archer gives an historic speech at the conference commemorating the ratification of the charter for an interspecies alliance. This alliance would give birth to the United Federation of Planets later in the year. ;2358 :USS Pegasus, under command of Erik Pressman, secretly tests an interphase cloaking device in violation of treaty. William T. Riker serves aboard Pegasus, protecting his captain from a mutiny. Riker, Pressman, and seven others survive as the ship is believed destroyed. The incident is covered up and Pressman demands an oath of secrecy. ;2370 :Evidence is uncovered that Pegasus still exists in the Devolin system. The Enterprise-D, under command of Jean-Luc Picard and XO Riker, is assigned to recover the ship and Pressman is brought aboard to oversee the operation. Riker seeks the assistance of Deanna Troi and a holoprogram depicting the past Enterprise s final mission to decide whether or not he should disobey orders and tell Picard the truth about the Pegasus. After the Pegasus is found, Riker reveals the conspiracy to Picard. References alliance; Andorian; Andorian cabbage soup; Archer, Henry; Barclay, Reginald; Berman & Braga; Brazil; brig; bridge; carrot; catfish; cheese; chef; Cochrane, Zefram; dog; deuterium filter; ; drug addiction; Edosian suckerfish (Edosian); ; ; fan club; Federation Charter; ; gesture; grammar school; holodeck; intruder alert; Jhamel; Kirk, James T.; launch bay; liberator; linguistic database; Livingston; meatloaf; Mobile; museum; objective mode; Observation LoungeObservation Lounge; peeling; ''Pegasus'', USS; photograph; Plomeek broth; Porthos; Pressman, Eric; Rigel X; senior staff; Shallash; spectral micrometer; ; syntho-surfactant; T'Les; tea; Tellarite; Ten Forward; Tenebian amethyst; toast; Treaty of Algeron; troposphere; United Federation of Planets; Vulcan; Vulcan Council; warp engine; Warp Five Complex; whiskey; Xindi weapon External link * }} cs:These Are the Voyages... de:Dies sind die Abenteuer es:These Are the Voyages... fr:These Are the Voyages... (épisode) ja:ENT:最後のフロンティア nl:These Are the Voyages... pl:These Are The Voyages... Category:ENT episodes